Bowser Jr.
Bowser Jr. is one of Bowser's children in the Mario series, and oftentimes acts as a secondary antagonist and a follower of his mighty father. He appears as a boss in New Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Sunshine, and Super Mario Galaxy, not to mention multiple appearances as a playable character in spin-offs as well, such as Mario Superstar Baseball, Mario Strikers Charged and most recently, Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, although it was developed by Sega. Bowser Jr.'s origin is as yet unknown - while the genesis of Bowser's other children has been hinted at, Junior appeared as if from nowhere. Not many fans are fond of Bowser Jr, because he overshadows Bowser's other children, the Koopalings. Brothers and Sister Half-Siblings: *Larry Koopa *Wendy Koopa *Roy Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa *Morton Koopa *Lemmy Koopa Games ''Super Mario Sunshine'' Bowser Jr. disguised himself as Shadow Mario in Super Mario Sunshine and spread toxic goop across Delfino Isle. Unaware of this, Mario, Princess Peach and Toadsworth headed to the island for a vacation and Mario was taken in by the police. Being framed by Bowser Jr., Mario and F.L.U.D.D. had to clear the waste from the island and uncover who truly caused this mess, when it was later revealed to be Bowser Jr. and Bowser. ''New Super Mario Bros. Bowser Jr. appears as the mid boss of all of the ''New Super Mario Bros. worlds. ''Super Mario Galaxy'' In Super Mario Galaxy for the Wii, Bowser Jr. would send out colossal beasts to do his bidding for him, excluding one instance where he directly fought Mario through an Airship. The two first encountered each other in Galaxy when he sent out a large robot that Mario had to climb in order to destroy. In his second appearance, Bowser Jr. and his armada of airships was raided by Mario and concluded with Mario destroying the primary ship by launching Koopa Troopa shells toward it. During his last boss appearance in the game, he sent out an enraged King Kaliente to fight Mario. During the climax of the game, Bowser Jr. was thrust into an exploding sun. Miraculously he survived, as seen in the ending movie. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' Bowser Jr. is set to appear along with Bowser and the Koopalings. He appears to be the leader of the attack on Peach's Castle. During the game, the player must fight him in an Airship. Each time the player battles him, he uses a Koopa Clown Car. ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' Just as in the first game, Bowser Jr. would order various boss monsters to attack Mario; in this case notably Dig-a-Leg and Gobbleguts. In this game he seems to have less of a connection with his (now gargantuan) father, and is never seen alongside him in boss battles. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Bowser Jr. has appeared in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a trophy and two stickers. Trophy description "Bowser's son, who appears in Super Mario Sunshine calling Princess Peach his mother--he feels so strongly about her that he kidnaps her. Somewhat spoiled by his father, Bowser Jr. comes off as being on the selfish side. His bib is decorated with drawn-on fangs and worn like a mask--it's most likely an effort to appear more menacing." de:Bowser Jr. Category:Mario characters Category:Mario Kart racers Category:Mario Tennis characters Category:Major Nintendo characters Category:Bosses Category:Mario bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Mario Hoops characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Playable characters Category:Koopalings